1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheel lifting dollies and more particularly pertains to a new spring biased wheel lifting a dolly for raising or lowering wheels for mounting/un-mounting from vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wheel lifting dollies is known in the prior art. More specifically, wheel lifting dollies heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art, which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,027, which teaches a dolly comprising a xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped carriage set with wheels and a crossbar with tire supporting arms that is raised and lowered through the agency of a hydraulic jack. The patent does not teach the use of a spring bias as a lifting or lowering mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,597 teaches a dolly comprising a xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped carriage set with three wheels supporting a pair of rails to which a crossbar assembly is attached . The crossbar assembly includes tire supporting arms. The assembly can be raised and lowered through the agency of a hydraulic jack and a telescoping screw support. The patent does not teach the use of a spring bias as a lifting or lowering mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,306 teaches a dolly comprising a xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped carriage set with casters. The carriage supports a longitudinally disposed tiltable frame for supporting the tires that is raised and lowered through the agency of a hydraulic jack. The patent does not teach the use of a spring bias as a lifting or lowering mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,487 teaches a dolly comprising a xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped carriage set with rollers that can raise and lower a tire by using the entire assembly as a lever arm. The patent does not teach the use of a spring bias as a lifting or lowering mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,438 teaches a dolly comprising a dual wheelbarrow like carriage that can raise and lower a tire by using the entire assembly as a lever arm. The patent does not teach the use of a spring bias as a lifting or lowering mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 257,246 teaches the ornamental design of a tire lifting dolly incorporating a xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped carriage set with wheels supporting two masts. The masts carry a crossbar with tire supporting arms that is raised and lowered through the agency of a foot-actuated jack. The patent does not teach the use of a spring bias as a lifting or lowering mechanism.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new spring biased wheel lifting dolly. The inventive device includes a xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped carriage set with wheels for mobility. The carriage supports a mast containing a compression coil spring A tiltable boom is attached to the mast by a slidable collar. The boom may be raised or lowered along the mast. The boom includes two or more tire supporting arms to support or guide the tire. A shaft is inserted into the mast in a telescoping manner, which compresses the spring contained therein. A chain or beaded cable may be attached at one end to one or more gradient points on the shaft. The other end may be attached to the boom collar. Once attached, the spring bias provided by the coil spring can act to assist a user to lift the tire and supporting boom to the level desired.
In these respects, the spring biased wheel lifting dolly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of raising or lowering wheels for mounting/un-mounting from vehicle.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of wheel lifting dollies now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new spring biased wheel lifting dolly construction wherein the same can be utilized for raising or lowering wheels for mounting/un-mounting from vehicle.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new spring biased wheel lifting dolly apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the wheel lifting dollies mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new spring biased wheel lifting dolly, which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art wheel lifting dollies, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped carriage set with wheels for mobility. The carriage supports a mast containing a compression coil spring within. A tiltable boom is attached to the mast by a slidable collar. The boom may be raised or lowered along the mast. The boom includes two or more tire supporting arms to support or guide the tire. A shaft is inserted into the mast in a telescoping manner, which compresses the spring contained therein. A chain or beaded cable may be attached at one end to one or more gradient points on the shaft. The other end may be attached to the boom collar. Once attached, the spring bias provided by the coil spring can act to assist a user to lift the tire and supporting boom to the level desired.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new spring biased wheel lifting dolly apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the wheel lifting dollies mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new spring biased wheel lifting dolly, which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art wheel lifting dollies, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new spring biased wheel lifting dolly, which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new spring biased wheel lifting dolly, which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new spring biased wheel lifting dolly, which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such spring biased wheel lifting dolly economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new spring biased wheel lifting dolly, which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new spring biased wheel lifting dolly for raising or lowering wheels for mounting/un-mounting from vehicle.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new spring biased wheel lifting dolly, which includes a xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped carriage set with wheels for mobility. The carriage supports a mast containing a compression coil spring within. A tiltable boom is attached to the mast by a slidable collar. The boom may be raised or lowered along the mast. The boom includes two or more tire supporting arms to support or guide the tire. A shaft is inserted into the mast in a telescoping manner, which compresses the spring contained therein. A chain or beaded cable may be attached at one end to one or more gradient points on the shaft. The other end may be attached to the boom collar. Once attached, the spring bias provided by the coil spring can act to assist a user to lift the tire and supporting boom to the level desired.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new spring biased wheel lifting dolly that includes a method to support the tire that does not rely on a mechanical, pneumatic or hydraulic jack.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new spring biased wheel lifting dolly that has a scarcity of moving parts.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty, which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.